


Snowtop Visit

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Stuck in the snow, body heat conservation, miguel loves touching, shameless flirting, tim hates touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Nu!52 Titans on a Mountain Top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowtop Visit

“Uh, amigos. I think we’re lost.”

There was a shifting behind Miguel and he turned his head to watch Red Robin stand up next to him. A small twitch at the corner of the other male’s mouth was the only signal to his irritation.

“I suppose it’s to be expected. Danny didn’t have enough time to really orient himself.”

“Danny?” Red Robin asked.

“The street thing we travel on,” Bart sped up to the top of a small hill in front of them. He looked around them. “Where are we? The Alps?”

“No, the Himalayas,” Tim answered easily.

Miguel balked. “Dios! No way, I’ve never travelled off of North America.”

Red Robin gave him a rather cool look that put the snow to shame. “Well, congratulations. You’ve now left North America.” He turned back to see how the other teenagers were doing.

Miguel and Bart shared a brief look.

They turned to help get Superboy back on his feet. Solstice stuck close to Bart as they babbled at each other over everything they knew about the Himalayas; which was, apparently, quite a bit. Skitter looked discontented, although she moved over the uneven surfaces quite easily.

It was only an hour later that the sun was already falling and, as of yet, Red Robin the not-leader-leader-thing hadn’t said anything.

“Hey, leader-thing,” Bart spoke up.

The unnamed hero turned his head to look at the speedster.

“How are we getting off of this mountain?”

There was a pause as the small group looked to the bird. He sighed softly, turning to face them. “I’ve already called a… Friend of mine. He’ll be here in four hours.”

“Four hours?” Superboy frowned, not wanting to be here any long.

“A friend?” Cassie looked wary.

“You mean we have to wait?” Bart complained.

“When did you have time to call?” Solstice asked curiously.

Red Robin lifted his hands. “Yes, four hours. That’s the fastest he can get here from Gotham. He’s a fellow vigilante. I’ve known him for a long time. And I called just a few minutes ago,” he answered smoothly as if getting twenty questions at once was totally normal.

Miguel shifted. He wasn’t much for the cold. Frankly, he hated it. “So… What are we going to do about the cold?”

It wasn’t the first time Miguel had watched discomfort cross Red Robin’s features. Anything to do with physical touch seemed to make the small teenage male sick.

“We’ll have to stick close. Conserve body heat,” he answered finally.

The group glanced around at each other. In the end survival won over discomfort. The teenagers huddled together against the chill. Although, Red Robin seemed a little determined to still make space between himself and the others. It wasn’t until Miguel swung his arm around his shoulders and physically dragged him close that Red Robin settled in with them.

“You’ll get cold on the edge, pajarito,” Miguel explained, quietly.

“I’m fine,” he replied around an obvious chatter.

Miguel rolled his eyes. “You are so stubborn. Just let me help warm you up.”

Cassie shot him a look, which he returned with a shrug. As of yet, she was the only one who knew about his preferences. He wasn’t about to make it awkward by suddenly announcing it when they were in a pile of bodies.

“You’re not–?”

Miguel shook his head at Cassie. “Not here, senorita. It’s too cold.” He gave her a wink and she chuckled.

Red Robin frowned slightly, looking between them. “Why are you..?”

“Don’t worry. Just stick close, so I can keep you warm.”

Later, maybe, when he learned Red Robin’s name, he would tell him. But right now just wasn’t the right moment. Although, he was rather comforted by the solid weight against his side.

It certainly made the four hours pass a lot easier.


End file.
